


Thirsty

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Bottom, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the prompt went: Megatron giving a blowjob to Optimus and enjoying the hell out of it. With some throat-fucking. </p><p>For Anonymous on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

Megatron knelt in front of him and shoved him against the wall, spread Optimus’ thighs just wide enough to put his helm between them, opened his mouth, and pressed a lewd open-mouthed _demand_ against Optimus’ spike panel, teeth gently grazing over the latches, strong wide tongue licking over the center of the panel.  


Optimus opened for him before he even truly registered that Megatron was going for his _spike_ , he hadn’t expected it but he didn’t have much time to expect anything because he was pressurizing directly into Megatron’s mouth, strong long licks pulling his spike out while those _teeth_ just gently graze over the housing, and that should be scary but it’s just really, really hot.

Megatron’s optics glow with pleasure and his engine rumbles low and strong and hot and he just keeps working the spike out, licking it like it’s his only fuel for the day and he has to have it right _now_ and Optimus braces himself against the wall with both hands, not wanting to force anything or to do anything to break the moment, especially when the tip of his spike hits the back of Megatron’s mouth when it’s only half out and Megatron just growls and pushes his head forward and _swallows_.  


Optimus had never – no one had – he moaned and clenched his fingers into fists and his engine revved hard, wheels spinning helplessly on his legs as Megatron’s intake pulled his spike the rest of the way out, swallowing it down, tighter and hotter than any valve he’d ever had. “Megatron,” he moaned, just barely cutting himself off before he could say _Megatronus_. He couldn’t tell which name Megatron said in return but it felt absolutely amazing and he wasn’t going to last very long, not like this.

Megatron swallowed greedily around the spike for a long moment, and then, seemingly satisfied he had _all_ of Optimus’ spike, he pulled his head back, running his tongue over the whole spike as if savoring the taste, pressing the tongue over the tip of the spike to taste the lubricants. He looked up for a moment as he licked over Optimus spike tip, catching Optimus’ optics and then glancing at the hands helplessly clenching against the wall.  


Megatron growled at him, the sound vibrating directly through the spike, and took one of his hands off Optimus’ thigh to grab Optimus’ own hand and put it very firmly on the back of Megatron’s head.  


Permission, probably, or maybe it was an order but the hot exvents against the shaft of Optimus’ spike were too much and too little at once so he grabbed Megatron’s head in both hands and _thrust,_ forcing his spike past the barrier at the back of Megatron’s mouth, back in that hot wonderful intake.

Megatron moaned around the spike, swallowing and licking in evident delight, claws back on Optimus’ thighs, spreading them wider to try to take just that last little mechanometer of spike into his mouth. He kept his mouth wide open as Optimus used it, the deadly sharp teeth only a teasing graze over the sensitive metal that they could so easily tear apart. The light scrapes were soon soothed over by the hot slick touch of Megatron’s tongue and the clenching tightness of his intake. 

And the sounds that Megatron made, the squelch of lubricant and the scrape of metal, the moaning and growling of his vocalizer right next to Optimus' spike and the low rev of his engine further down. Optimus didn’t think he’d ever heard Megatron that _happy_ , not since a lifetime ago. 

And it was Optimus’ spike that was making Megatron that happy.

“Megatron,” Optimus said, feeling the charge build up in his spark, the hot fluids overflowing inside him and he didn’t think he could hold himself back, didn’t think Megatron would want him to, but he still felt the need to warn him, to loosen his grip on Megatron’s helm to let him choose how to take it. “Gonna overload.” 

Megatron groaned in pleasure, the harmonics of his engine reaching a pitch that made Optimus wonder if Megatron was going to overload, too, just from this. Megatron pulled back just a little as Optimus’ spike started to spurt fluid, just far enough to lick and taste and _savor_. Just a little bit dripped out of Megatron’s mouth, through his teeth, marking his chin with Optimus’ fluids, and Megatron gave a little growl of frustration and pulled Optimus’ spike in deeper, his tongue pushing out to lick the base of the spike and at his own chin, lapping up the overflow.  


Optimus clutched Megatron’s helm more for stability now, gazing down at Megatron as he cleaned off the spike with single-minded enjoyment, consuming every drop of Optimus’ transfluid. Optimus’ spike went slack in Megatron’s mouth, drained and defeated, and when Megatron’s hand shifted between his legs to touch Optimus’ lower panel, Optimus opened it easily, expecting Megatron to take his pleasure there.  


One long clawed finger slid into Optimus’ valve, rubbing gently at the front of his valve lining until it found just the right place and _pressed_. Optimus gasped and clung to Megatron’s helm as his spike involuntarily pressurized again, directly into Megatron’s eager intake. The claw rubbed inside him as Megatron’s tongue and intake started working his spike over again, stimulating the oversensitized spike until Optimus groaned and braced himself and resumed fragging Megatron’s eager intake.  


Optimus’ spike was going to be _sore_ after this, but if Megatron wanted to drink down all his transfluids, Optimus would give them to him.  



End file.
